that taste of honey
by xoxoRotemxoxo
Summary: a series of one- shots featuring Alice and Jasper; their every day experiences, appearances in the books and just some random moments with this great couple. mainly fluff. rated M for later chapters! just to be safe ;  Alice/Jasper :  please read& review


One shot featuring the clearing scene in breaking dawn in general, but more specific the bond between Alice and Jasper through Marcus's thoughts. Marcus's POV Alice/Jasper

Bond: "something that joins two or more people or groups of people together, such as a feeling of frienfship"

I didn't feel the urge to kill them.

In fact, I didn't feel anything. It was snowing and I couldn't feel the cold when the soft snowflakes touched my skin. All because Didyme is dead… it was like I was under water and I just couldn't seem to be able to breath, able to fell, able to live.

That's why I didn't want to kill the big group of vampires that stood right in front of me, they felt like a family, and I couldn't ever, unlike my siblings, cause any one (if I don't have to) to feel what I feel on a daily manner.

The clearing was full with bonds between people. That is my gift, feeling the bonds between people (the last one that wants to know what people's bonds feel like, ironic, if you ask me).

It worked quite simple, I just needed to concentrate on my target and then I could get, if you may call it like that, the basic feeling of their bond. For example, the couple that stood in the front line of the group (I think their names were Edward and Bella), concentration, and after a couple of seconds I got it, it was…adoration and the feeling uncompleted without each other, the same as most of the mates I already examined (It didn't make their love lass worthy).

Deep thoughts are funny thing, once you get lost in them you forget everything about your surroundings, it's like an unfamiliar territory.

I woke up from my deep thoughts to see the blue purple shade of the skies, and the few unfortunate stars that came from another world to take an interest in what the humans do in their little, unimportant, dangerous world.

Second came the voices, loud and confident; sometimes people don't understand the powers of words, they seem simple to them, they don't understand that words can give and take life by just a change in a letter or a pronounce, and they definitely don't understand what Aro's next words made the white breathing stones feel. "Let us vote then".

He used only four words that hide in them huge meanings- for life and death.

The first to talk was Cauise- that was his privilege, or so he thought. Aro apparently appeared to be our leader, and as our leader he wanted to be the one who says the last word and decides the outcome of our "victims'" actions. Cauise's mind was blurry with arrogance; he couldn't see what we all saw and denunciated.

Cauise's cruel smile shone in the dim light that came from the clouds covered sky when he said" the child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protected it."

I love my brother, I really do, but sometimes he could be such a creep- emotionless, caring less, always looking to see how he can make the out side, lucky, world miserable.

I, on the other hand, didn't blame the world for being lucky or myself for not caring, I just took it as a fact.

But what bothered me the most was what made this child so special that everybody felt the urge to protect her. I concentrated again, this time on the bond between the little girl and the big, protective group. The results were amazing, it was like she was connected to each and every one of them with a delicate line that shone with light- she touched their heart, and mine too. My cold, dead heart longed to make her happy.

I put my mask again and looked beyond the caring vampires, as if they didn't exist. It was my turn to talk and I said "I see no immediate danger; the child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace" even though my words were supposed to give some sanity to my guards, they didn't relax their position, they stayed ready as ever.

Aro spoke then but the words didn't seem to get through the wall in my brain- something has changed, I could smell it; the tension was still noticeable in they air but it seemed as if hope sneaked in without us noticing, and Edward was her carrier. "Aro?" he shouted at us, even though he knew we could hear him just fine- the excitement was clear in his voice.

Aro hesitated for a moment; the way they stood against him, ready to fight till death, and now the sudden hope in their voice were making him unstable and unconfident, and despite this entire, he still kept his face serene when he answered "yes Edward? You have something further?"

We didn't need to ask him twice "Perhaps, first, if I could clarify one point."

Really? God! I thought we finished clarifying points! Even though the little girl touched me, the only thing I wanted to do was to go back home and agonize over my dead mate, facing all this love and hope.

Come on! All the talking is unnecessary...1...2...3...cutting couple of heads, burning, finishing up and voil'a! Someone said determination problems?

I could see Cauise shifting in his place, uncomfortably, waiting for his prey. On the other side stood Aro, his eyebrows raised; nothing but pure interest on his dangerous face.

"Certainly" he said- even though I could see he was starting to lose his patience.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter- this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

Well he was sort of repeating himself; didn't we just speak about it for about an hour? As it seems Fear makes people act stupid...

Yeah… yeah… yeah… at this point I just lost track, we returned to our beginning point and I held no interest in that; they were trying to stall time, the tried to prevent the unavoidable.

And apparently they succeeded because after just one moment new players interrupted the scene followed by rapid voice who was shouting out the name Alice.

I raised my eyes and "bumped" into my brothers' surprised faces.

I followed Aro's gaze only to see five more vampires run into the clearing.

The leading figure of the new group seemed somehow familiar to me, as if I have already met her once- her graceful moves, her choppy hair, her small form… and then it hit me, the little fortune teller! The one who came by our house about a year ago, I think her name was Alice… yes now I remember, she was the unlucky vampire who was forced to see us because of her brother's UN rational thinking.

Not far behind her ran a tall, muscular, blond vampire who gazed protectively after Alice- his eyes were running around searching for any immediate danger that could chance upon his mate.

My next prey of bond searching started as a normal procedure considering the situation we were in. So once more I focused my eyes- and not to mention my mind- on the new couple. Wow.

I was struck by the overwhelming feeling I felt from them. It was something I have never seen before. What I usually find are two individuals connected in a strong bond wrapped in some other strong feeling, which changes with every new couple I meet. But they, they were different, they were separated into two bodies but they existed as one.

Each with his personality, but they still worked as one; they were synchronized in their movements, and I feel free to bet that their thoughts were too.

I can't even put to words the feeling I got from them; it was pure, clear, amazing- it was what all the great authors meant when they wrote about perfect love- love that didn't exist in the real world, only in fairytales and well, here.

It was colorful, happy and in the meantime serious and lasting. If I could I would have wiped like a little baby, right there, because of the astonishing thing I never had.

I raised my eyes again only to see Edward looking at me with a knowing smile; it appears I was not the only one who noticed how lucky and unique they are. I only woke up from my thoughts when I felt people moving behind me, and heard Aro saying "Dear ones, we do not fight today" before he turned back I took a brief look at this nature's wonder; in the whole departure mess they glanced hastily at each other, and even after all the years I could feel they were together, they still looked at each other as if they were both blind for a long time and suddenly have seen the shining sun. It was a magical view. I tell you, magical!


End file.
